The present invention relates to a method of producing and an apparatus for producing a grinding tool comprising a large number of grinding sheets radially arranged and collected to be adhered to each other in a disk-like shape.
A grinding tool comprising a large number of rectangular grinding sheets radially arranged and collected to be adhered to each other in a circular shape has been frequently used in various kinds of grinding machine.
As to the general construction of a grinding tool, a large number of rectangular grinding sheets 51 are radially arranged and collected with overlapping side edges thereof to construct a ring grinding plate 52, as shown in FIG. 20.
A disk 53 provided with a hole for passing a driving shaft of the grinding machine therethrough at a center thereof is made of a fiber board or the like. The above-described grinding plate 52 is stuck to one side of the disk 53 with adhesives so as to be coaxial with the disk 53.
A method of producing the above-described grinding tool is described in detail below. The rectangular grinding sheets 51 are manually placed side-by-side respective radial grooves formed in an upper surface of a jig (not shown) one-by-one in good order, to form the ring grinding plate 52.
Next, the disk 53, to whose one surface the adhesives have been applied, is overlapped on said grinding plate 52, with a screw shaft standing at a center of the jig being passed through central holes of the above described grinding plate 52 and disk 53, and said grinding plate 52 and said disk 53 being screwed onto the jig by means of a nut screwed in from an upper end of this screw, shaft. Such an operation, requires substantial labor to perform, so that as a result, the grinding tool can not be produced on a large scale and the production cost is therefore quite high.
Thus, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a method of efficiently producing a grinding tool without any manual operation.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for efficiently producing a grinding tool from grinding sheets automatically supplied without any manual operation.